


Gavilan's Ficlets

by Gavilan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (effects of), Afterglow, Body Image, Body Positivity, Chapter 2 Tags:, Cuddles, M/M, No actual homophobia in fic, Non-Graphic Smut, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pillow Fights, Pillow Talk, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Quiet Sex, Steve Rogers loves fat girls, post-sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan
Summary: A place for all my ficlets and drabbles and little things I write that don't have a place. Pairings/summary/warnings in the summary for each chapter.





	1. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is loud in bed. Bucky is... not.

Tony, Bucky discovered, was very vocal in bed. Bucky winced every time he made one of those wanton, greedy noises, whimpers and moans and groans. He knew it was safe now, that Tony could make all the noise he wanted, but old habits die hard. The first time they got all the way to fucking, Tony let out a loud cry as Bucky slid into him, and Bucky, lost in the incredible sensation, reached up without thinking and covered Tony’s mouth. “Shhh,” he admonished, and Tony’s eyes went wide in shock. Bucky froze, but then Tony smiled against his hand and went completely limp, his moans reduced to tiny whimpers and hitches of breath against Bucky’s palm, and Bucky took the obvious permission and rocked his hips, fucking into Tony with his hand still firmly over his mouth. 

“Not that I’m against it, seriously, not at all,” Tony said afterward as they lay panting in the bed, “but is the silence thing, like, a kink or something? Because that was totally hot, but it kind of came out of nowhere.” 

Bucky sighed and shook his head. “It’s not a preference, it’s just a habit. I was in the Army in the forties, Tony. I couldn’t exactly make any noise.” 

Tony frowned when he caught on. “That… sucks,” he declared. Bucky chuckled. “So does it bother you that I’m loud?” Tony asked, pushing himself onto one elbow to look at Bucky.  

Bucky chewed on his lip as he considered. “Not exactly. I mean, it’s nice to know that I’m pleasing you. I just get this irrational spike of fear sometimes. I  _ know _ it’s safe, but that doesn’t mean I always feel it, you know?” 

“Well, you’re welcome to shut me up anytime,” Tony said. “That was seriously hot.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Bucky responded. “I’ll be one of the only people in the world with the power to shut Tony Stark up. Goodness knows it’s hard enough when you’re just talking.” He grinned at Tony’s exclamation of outrage. 

“I resemble that remark,” Tony said, eyes dancing, and promptly hit Bucky in the face with a pillow. Bucky laughed and grabbed another pillow from the massive bed. 

A few minutes of wrestling and breathless laughter and wrestling later, Tony had Bucky pinned and paused for a quick, dirty kiss. 

“You know,” he remarked, “I think I have a challenge now. You can shut me up, but my job is to get you so out of it you’ll actually make noise when you come.”

Bucky blushed under Tony’s stare. “I think I’d like that,” he said, and rolled Tony over to kiss him speechless.


	2. Steve Rogers Likes Plus-Sized Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what it says on the tin. Somewhere between a headcanon and a fic, but I needed to post it somewhere.

Steve Rogers loves plus-sized girls. They’re soft and round, but so strong. He can grab them and hold them and make love to them without worrying about breaking them. His hands don’t dwarf their bodies. But it’s more than that, more than just finding a partner who can match his size. 

He loves the shy, quiet, awkward ones, the ones who can’t believe Captain America would want to ask them out. He hates the people who told them they weren’t worthy of someone who looks like him. He loves the confident ones, unashamed of taking up the space their bodies command. They tend to be the women who can see past the mask and strip him down to just plain Steve Rogers. 

He loves their curves, the way the modern clothing clings to the shape of them. He tries his best to keep his eyes where they’ve given permission for them to be, his mother raised him to be a gentleman, but he can’t help but appreciate their beauty. 

Truth is, it goes back to before the serum, back when he was looking up at these girls. The way the seam ran up the back of their stockings over plump, rounded calves. Their dance-hall dresses with their full bosoms and nipped waists and frothing skirts. Their round cheeks and dancing eyes and perfectly curled hair. Bucky never found him those girls for dates. Why would he? Bucky found him Bucky’s friends: tall, beautiful, skinny girls. Bucky was movie-star pretty, though he’d tease Steve mercilessly for saying so, and the girls he dated were too. Not that Steve didn’t find them attractive. They just… hell, it didn’t matter because they were never interested in him, anyway. But, well, big girls weren’t exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on, either. 

And then he was Captain America, and he had all the chorus girls and bombshells he could ask for. Not that he ever did ask for them. They asked for him plenty, though. And sometimes, he went. If they were nice, thoughtful. Why not? He had fun, he learned a lot, he even had some pretty amazing nights. But it couldn’t compare to the feeling of worshipping the body of a big girl, strong thighs wrapped around his neck or ample breasts overflowing his hands.

And these girls understood him in a way the bombshells never would. They knew what it was to fit a mould poorly and be left by the wayside without a second glance. They understood that sense of unworthiness that no amount of self-love or even super-serum could ever truly remove. But they loved themselves despite the obstacles, despite being told they shouldn’t, couldn’t. He loved the shy girls, just starting on that journey, every bit as much as he loved the beautiful women who were farther along the acceptance path than he was. With plus-sized girls, he could let go, be Steve Rogers, a little punk from Brooklyn who’d always wanted to bite off more than he could chew.


End file.
